


春桃

by L_Uranus



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Uranus/pseuds/L_Uranus
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong, Son Dongju | Xion/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 17





	春桃

*  
孙东柱看到吕焕雄赤身裸体地匍匐在床上。  
被子只有一角随意搭在那人光洁的脊背上，瘦弱的脊骨像是一片一片翘起的鱼鳞，身子如同虾米般微微佝偻着。  
孙东柱的喉结下意识地滚动着，轻手轻脚地走上前去。  
他听到了哥哥压抑在喉口的细细呻吟声，身体小幅度地颤抖，皮肤发红发热得像是煮熟的虾子。  
走近的时候便看到了吕焕雄充血而膨胀的性器，正被紧紧夹在两条大腿之间， 随着那人的扭动轻柔地搓动着。  
晶莹的汗液如同晨曦中最清澈的露珠，正顺着吕焕雄脖颈上勾勒的陡峭曲线蜿蜒下流，最终坠入身下温暖潮湿的床。  
孙东柱脑袋里响过“轰”的一声，全身的血液又忽地朝下肢涌去了，灼热的温度憋得他下体发胀。  
他想要伸出手来想去抚慰那不争气的生理反应，却又痛恨自己脑海里为何会对哥哥生出如此龌龊的念想，就像是在亵渎神明一样。  
出神的空当眼前却忽然一黑，再不见方才吕焕雄蜷缩在床上的漂亮身体。  
孙东柱张一张嘴想喊些什么，四肢却像是被谁禁锢着动弹不得，就算是挣扎着也无济于事。

孙东柱汗涔涔地从梦中惊醒，摸了一把额头上的汗水。  
果然是一场梦魇。  
下体还在一跳一跳得胀痛，他翻了个身，竟感受到内裤底的一片湿滑。  
“啊西，烦死了。”  
孙东柱手脚不稳地从上铺爬下来，在瞥见吕焕雄空空荡荡的床铺的时候愣怔了一下。  
大概是自己熟睡时候从床下掉下去的小飞象玩偶被吕焕雄整整齐齐地摆在了床头，顶在头上的黄色小帽子看起来可笑又滑稽。  
孙东柱果然还是忘记了今天是经纪人不在公寓的日子——  
也是吕焕雄又可以去金英助房间一起睡觉的日子。

*  
孙东柱捧着从厨房拿来的水窝在沙发上有一口没一口地喝着。  
水是从冰箱的冷藏室中拿出来的，杯壁上凝集的小水滴缠缠绵绵地刺激着手指的神经末梢。  
孙东柱大口大口地往嘴里灌，却还是压制不住心底近乎沸腾的冲动。  
在深夜特有的黑暗里，视觉以外的感官都会变得格外敏感。比如说，冰冷到灼痛的指尖，钟表指针孤独地滴滴答答转动，耳垂的坠胀感，一门之隔后成员的呼声和梦呓，还有，隔壁卧室虽然尽力压抑却仍清晰可闻的碰撞和喘息。  
微弱的灯光顺着没有关紧的门缝泻出，在地板上洒下一片暧昧的橙黄。  
孙东柱在沙发上晃荡着两条腿踌躇了片刻，还是像做贼一般轻手轻脚地放下水杯走向那扇未关紧的门。

*  
发散着柔光的门隙仿佛黑洞边缘，迤逦而危险。  
孙东柱微微踮脚倾身把眼睛凑近光线的来源，少年热被悄然透支。

门内的光景更是迤逦。  
就像好奇的手无意打翻了一卷春宫图，春色满园便争先恐后地涌入他空白的视野。  
他听到吕焕雄情不自禁的娇喘，呼吸的频率带动着空气升温。  
白皙姣好的腿缠在金英助的腰间，像是桃枝中最柔韧的一棵，纤细却不乏肌肉，便显得更加张弛有力。  
吕焕雄正随着那人的动作上下起伏，双腿下意识地慢慢收紧，就连粉红的脚趾也蜷缩成一团。  
孙东柱屏住了呼吸，他感受到耳垂连带着颊都蒸腾着烫人的温度。  
金英助加大了身下的动作，噎在吕焕雄喉中的呻吟便纷至沓来。  
吕焕雄的手没入金英助的发顶，骨节折得泛白。头也因惯性向后仰着，露出尖锐的滚动着的喉结，如同深海中的礁石，最终被汹涌波涛推搡着一同沉入无边无尽的爱潮。

他的哥哥总是如此多情迷人。  
就像是料峭春寒后生出的第一枝带露水的桃花，在风中总是娇嫩摇曳的模样，随便回眸一笑都会摄人魂魄。  
舞台上的身姿招蜂引蝶，孙东柱也只是在一旁看着，看哥哥对台下纵情肆意的笑，再看金英助光明正大地把笑容嫣然的哥哥揽进怀里。  
台下便会响起一浪高过一浪的尖叫，尖锐的声音像初晨恼人的鸟啼刺激着孙东柱的耳朵，他便在心底生出丝丝缕缕对金英助的妒意来。

只有在旁人看不见的地方吕焕雄才是属于他的，熟睡的焕雄也总是最令孙东柱着迷。  
贪睡是吕焕雄的天性，忘记卸妆也都是家常便饭，孙东柱便趁那时独自用沾了卸妆水的棉片拭去哥哥脸上残存的脂粉，就像是小心擦去花瓣上滚动的露珠。  
彼时孙东柱总是会用手指细细描摹哥哥的眉眼，手指轻轻触碰他的长睫毛，就像夜蝶栖息在草尖。  
再大胆一点的话孙东柱会低头偷偷亲吻吕焕雄的唇。哥哥的唇触感如同浸泡在热咖啡中的棉花糖，绵软甜蜜，无法自拔。  
孙东柱发了疯地想要占有他。  
可就在今夜桃花落了，就连那些残留的香甜也被吃干抹净，只剩下虚无的风坠入尘土。

*  
孙东柱歪在沙发上睡着了。  
半杯凉水还圈在手里度上了掌心的温度。耳垂在一跳一跳地痛，却被他抛却在睡梦之外浑然不觉。  
吕焕雄唤醒他的时候，孙东柱揉着眼睛聚焦了一会才定格在吕焕雄的身上。  
“我们东柱是又失眠了吗？怎么突然在这里睡下。”  
孙东柱眯缝着睡眼扫视着吕焕雄。  
乱发松垮的T恤恰好盖住饱满的臀，只有笔直的腿露在外面，头发乱糟糟的像路边的鸟窝，柔情似水的眼睛却依旧娇媚，此刻正在一眨不眨地盯着孙东柱。  
孙东柱竟突然语无伦次起来。  
“哥…我…起来喝水，然后…我…耳洞好像又发炎了。”  
吕焕雄随即低下身来凑近了看他的耳垂，孙东柱能感受得到哥哥的目光专注地落在自己身上，耳垂便胀痛得更厉害了。  
孙东柱向来怕疼。耳洞也是为了回归造型刚打了没多久，稍不留神便经常性发炎。  
就像他和吕焕雄相识也不算久，他的哥哥却总是装满了那些让他面红耳赤的春梦。  
吕焕雄俯身用棉签蘸着碘液给孙东柱的耳洞消毒时，胸前衣服的领子开得更大，露出成片白花花的锁骨和胸前遗落下扎眼的斑斑点点的爱痕。  
如同狼群占有自己的领地，那是金英助侵略吕焕雄时留下的印记。  
孙东柱又在生自己的气。他恨自己为何不能像金英助那样的年龄给吕焕雄安全感，又为何没有金英助那样的勇气一把揽过吕焕雄的身体据为己有。  
他赌气地别过头去，吕焕雄落下的手便偏移了轨迹。  
“呀，东柱呀。”  
碘酒在孙东柱的睡衣上留下一片黑褐色的污渍，衣服的主人却忽的抬起头来。  
“哥，今晚你陪我睡吧。”  
吕焕雄再次靠近的手顿了一顿。  
“好。”

*  
吕焕雄被孙东柱圈进手臂里，没过多久便沉沉入梦。  
孙东柱却依旧心绪烦乱，辗转难眠。  
他轻轻凑近吕焕雄的耳朵，用嘴唇碰一碰那人的耳垂，秉着哈气般的声音讲着轻柔的只有他一人可听闻的悄悄话。  
“哥，你什么时候才会喜欢我？”  
面前的人却忽而睁开了眼睛含笑看他。清澈的眸子水光潋滟，欲说还休。  
“哥一直都很喜欢我们东柱。”  
孙东柱咬了咬下唇，扭动着身子朝吕焕雄的方向更靠近了些。  
“那我对哥的喜欢，和金英助对哥的喜欢，哪个更重要呢？”  
睡衣在不经意间被撩起，刀枪碰撞间便片刻走火。  
孙东柱凭着潜意识径直挺入吕焕雄的体内。  
不知是不是方才刚被金英助滋润过的缘故，负接触的瞬间湿润灼热的触感包绕住他的性器，竟如同飘然欲仙地翱翔于云顶。  
大抵是归咎于孙东柱的莽撞，吕焕雄下意识地扣紧孙东柱的背，眼角渗出些齁咸的液体来。  
孙东柱不熟练地抽插着，贪婪地感受着吕焕雄渐渐抱紧他的力度和扑在颈侧不均匀的鼻息。  
如春风中的第一只蝴蝶，扑闪着翅吹开耶路撒冷的第一支玫瑰。  
哥哥眼角泛滥的尽为春色，染红了动情的眼尾。  
此刻他的哥哥是独属于他一个人的哥哥，他在越界地品尝着独属于他的春桃。  
“哥，你爱我吗？”  
“哥爱你。”


End file.
